A Date
by Sara Loui
Summary: As the title states, this is a date, a very shippy, S&J date, enjoy all my fellow shippers out there and R&R please. :


DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This is kind of an answer to a challenge, I had to bend the rules a little, (i.e. small references to work and co-workers) but hopefully you will like what I've come up with.  
  
The Challenge - This challenge goes out to all the S/J shippers out there. Most S/J fanfic has them instantly go from coworkers (who as far as we know have never spent any time alone together) to a completely committed couple in 1 step. I'd like to see Sam and Jack go on an actual date.  
  
1. They can't discuss work, or any of their co-workers. 2. No angsty conversations about Charlie, Sam's mother, etc. (They are supposed to be having fun!) 3. No interruptions, Gou'ald attacks, space viruses, psychotic exes, etc. 4. Some realism, no silliness.  
  
I'd like to see what makes them a couple, what is their common bond outside of the SG.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam stood in front of the mirror for the hundredth time and looked apprehensive. A furrowed brow reflected back at her as she eyed the sixth outfit that she had chosen. Turning from side to side still unsure about the outfit, she managed to drag her eyes from the mirror to her watch wondering if she had a chance to change again. She was about to turn back to her closet when the telephone rang, apprehending the urge.  
  
"Hello?" she said, glancing to gather reflection from behind.  
  
"Nervous?" came the voice of Janet Frasier back at her.  
  
"Not really" she replied, biting her lip and eyeing the closet.  
  
"Right!" said Janet in a sarcastic tone. "How many changes?"  
  
"Six"  
  
"Six?!" exclaimed Janet in a tone which Sam knew would be accentuated by a 'how sweet' look from her friend.  
  
"And it may not be the last" added Sam, sitting at the edge of her bed and wondering if a change of shoes would improve her choice. She stretched her legs out and twisted her heels this way and that eyeing the black heeled sandals she was wearing.  
  
"What have you settled with?" asked Janet.  
  
"Black flimsy skirt with the electric blue halter neck" frowning to the fact that it was the outfit she had started out with.  
  
"The black skirt with the sequinned detail on the side?"  
  
"Yeah?" replied Sam, wondering if it her friend was about to advise her against it.  
  
"Perfect, I'm sure he'll love it. Hell he probably loves you in everything" came back the confirmation. "Shouldn't he be there by now"  
  
"A few minutes" said Sam, suddenly stopping analysing her outward appearance and taking a deep breath.  
  
"Sam you ok?" asked Janet concerned at the sudden sigh.  
  
"No more beating about the bush Janet. This is an official date" replied Sam in a disturbingly calm tone.  
  
"Yes it is Sam" confirmed Janet, again with the 'how sweet' tone. "And I want details"  
  
To this, Sam just rolled her eyes and decided action would take her mind of the impending date about to begin. With that thought she stood and rummaged around her closet for her little black bag as Janet continued.  
  
"No talking science, or work, or science. Make the most of it."  
  
Sam paused again, dragging out a small black sequinned bag and placing it on her dressing table.  
  
"What if we haven't got anything to talk about?"  
  
"Flirt like hell and make out"  
  
"Janet"  
  
"What?" came back the reply, which confirmed Janet, was serious with her advice. "Sam you two have had how many years of foreplay going on, time to take it to the next level. Do you really think he will care if you talk or make out on the back seat? With all the pent up sexual tension you two can cause in my infirmary every once in awhile I'm surprised I havent found you two in a more compromising position yet"  
  
Sam could only stare opened mouthed at her reflection at her friend's words. She was shaken from her slight shock and wonder at Janet's words by the doorbell ringing.  
  
"Oh my god he's here," she said hurriedly, slipping a lipstick into the bag before hurrying out of her bedroom.  
  
"Remember Sam, if in an awkward non speech mode make the most of it and get some action going on" Sam could here the refrain of laughter in her friends tone.  
  
"Goodbye Janet"  
  
Cutting off her friend mid goodbye, Sam placed the receiver down and took a breath, her friend's words and laughter ringing in her ears for a moment. She steadily and calmly, if you could call it calm, walked to the front door and opened it.  
  
Jack was leisurely leaning on the door post, one hand strung into his pocket, another holding a small gold wrapped box with a pink bow. A smile lighted his face giving him a cheeky air, like a cat that had just gotten the cream, as he took in Sam's appearance.  
  
"Hi" he said as Sam opened the door further.  
  
"Hi" replied Sam, beckoning him to enter with a slight wave of her hand. "I just have to grab my coat and bag"  
  
Jack entered the hallway and Sam quickly disappeared in her bedroom and retrieved her bag and coat, flicking the light switch as she exited.  
  
A slight awkward pause gave Sam a chance to wonder if now would be a good time to put Janet's advice into action. Jack obviously had not been given the same advice.  
  
"You look..." Jack seemed to be stuck for words.  
  
Janet would this love moment, so 'how sweet' Sam thought.  
  
"Beautiful Sam, you look beautiful"  
  
"Thankyou S..." Sam paused, a bit of earlier advice from herself coming through. She had stood in front of the mirror and gave herself a pep talk. 'And for gods sake don't call him sir' she had told her reflection.  
  
"We better get going," said Jack, thumbing over his shoulder to the front door. "Don't want to be late"  
  
Sam smiled and slipped on her coat as Jack approached the front door. Picking up her keys, she followed him.  
  
"Doh" said Jack pausing, Sam stopped in her tracks and took a step back as Jack turned to her.  
  
"These are for you," said Jack, holding out the small box in his hand.  
  
"Your favourites" he said as she took the box from him. Unravelling the small pink box quickly, Sam lifted the lid to reveal a selection of chocolates she recognised to be from a small chocolatiers in Colorado Springs. All her favourites.  
  
"How did you..."  
  
"Janet Frasier is an amazing source of information" replied Jack with a twinkle in his eye. "Shall we proceed?"  
  
Reaching for the front door he opened it and waited for Sam to step out before offering his arm to escort her to the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The restaurant was a delightful little Italians, small, intimate and romantic. They had been seated at a secluded corner, candlelight causing a soft glow for them to talk intimately together as they awaited their meal. A waiter poured a glass of red wine each for them and eventually they were alone.  
  
"So" said Jack, after a sip of wine. "How am I doing so far?"  
  
He leaned on the table and gave Sam another 'cat and the cream smile'.  
  
"Chocolates, wined and dined. You even opened the car door. I would say your doing well so far"  
  
Taking a sip of her own wine, Sam leaned on the table closer to him with a smile of her own.  
  
Another awkward moment seemed to set in once more. The car journey had been filled with small talk of radio stations and the music playing. At the restaurant, the conversation had been over what choice of food and wine they were choosing. Now they had to actually talk.  
  
"Weird ain't it," said Jack, dispelling the awkward air and jumping right to the point at the forefront of their minds with a lopsided grin as he placed his hand over Sam's gently.  
  
"Why is that?" asked Sam, revealing the question in her mind and feeling quite at ease with his fingers intertwining with hers.  
  
"No idea" replied Jack.  
  
"Me neither" added Sam with a small laugh. "Mind if I ask you a question Jack?"  
  
"Sure" said Jack a little apprehensively "As long as it ain't... scientific"  
  
"Not at all" replied Sam  
  
"Shoot"  
  
"Mary Steenburgen?" she asked with a recognisably cheeky smile that Jack knew from years of knowing the woman. The question needed no elaboration; it was one, which he had been asked many times.  
  
"Martouf?" he asked in a similar tone, which caused Sam to giggle.  
  
"Hey, no work related talk we agreed"  
  
"This officially is not work related. This is people we have a strange fancy for"  
  
"Well then Martouf doesn't count"  
  
"Yes he does"  
  
"No he doesn't, Mary Steenburgen is an actress who in all probability you will never meet. Martouf, I kinda had a relationship with. So are we talking ex's or dateable Actors/Actresses, singers, idols etc?"  
  
Jack seemed to ponder for a moment.  
  
"Seeing as this is the first date do you think ex's are a little early on the agenda for things to talk about?"  
  
"Well this is us Jack. Technically, we do know a lot about each other compared to other first date couples. It's not like we don't know a lot about each other."  
  
"Ok so again I ask you, Martouf?"  
  
"I was under an alien influence," said Sam in defence of her feelings for Martouf.  
  
"Don't talk too loud, we don't want to draw attention," said Jack, glancing about before taking a sip of wine with a smile.  
  
"We've avoided attention far too long" replied Sam, sitting back a moment and looking about the restaurant.  
  
"I don't mind certain things drawing attention to us but symbiote talk isn't one of them"  
  
"Then don't ask about Martouf."  
  
"Ok" Jack paused for a thought "  
  
Sam rolled her eyes with a grin.  
  
"Orlin?"  
  
"Do you have a point Jack?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah why do people question me about Mary Steenburgen when other people who will remain nameless at this point, have had penchants for, shall we say, 'different' individuals?"  
  
"I seem to remember a certain person having a relationship with a young woman when he was a hundred years old. Talk about cradle snatching! Of course then there was Laira. You nearly left us for her. Then there is the alternate reality chick. The hair was a little hinky but you had at least some taste in that situation.  
  
Jack cleared his throat.  
  
"I thought we agreed no work related talk?"  
  
Sam smiled but any further conversation on the current subject was interrupted by the arrival of their food.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hinky?" asked Jack, mid bite, after they had been left alone once more.  
  
"'Scuse me?" replied Sam, pausing to take a sip of wine.  
  
"You said hinky"  
  
"No I didn't"  
  
"Yeah you did. I thought you said you were avoiding Felger at all costs."  
  
"I am" Sam continued with her meal with a smile edging the side of her mouth.  
  
"Hinky?" Jack had placed his cutlery down and was watching her closely.  
  
"You sound jealous Jack"  
  
Sam had to keep from choking as she caught a glimpse of Jack's face at the response of the comment.  
  
"Oh yeah right" was the only reply as Jack started eating his meal once more with a vigorous air.  
  
"Sometimes words just, stick."  
  
"That's not a word"  
  
"Neither is 'd'oh', but your pretty fond of it"  
  
"It's a word. A very important expressive word" said Jack in defence of a most sacred idol and tv programme.  
  
"I'm sure it is Jack" replied Sam  
  
"Indeed"  
  
Sam looked up at this to see a twinkle being reflected back at her and a grin lining Jacks lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The small easy talk had continued throughout the meal. After dessert, they had moved from their table to a cosy lounge area of the restaurant, situated by an open fire. Coffee was served and they settled on a large soft cushioned sofa. The mood had been warm and comfortable. They sat close, fingers entwined, the warmth of the fire adding to the mood.  
  
"Ok here's a question," said Jack, eyeing the fire closely for a moment before shifting his gaze to Sam, who was leaning closely to him.  
  
"Did you always want to be in the military?"  
  
Sam paused for a moment to think over the question before a smile lighted her face.  
  
"No, I went through the whole, I want to be a singer, dancer actress faze till I was about eight. Then I wanted to be a nurse, a midwife, doctor. I even considered teaching for a while. Especially throughout junior high. I was good at science and math. Dad loved the military but didn't expect either of us to follow in his footsteps."  
  
"So what changed your mind?"  
  
"I don't truly know. The more I studied science, the more I wanted to learn. I was kinda hooked. I didn't just want to learn, I wanted to experience it. So the dream of being astronaut or at least helping in the creation of something that would help us study more of what is out there, kinda filled my head and I took every moment I could to try and make the dream come true. Mom and Dad were very supportive. Looking at my options the military offered a great opportunity. I could follow dad's footsteps and realise my own goals and dreams as well."  
  
"And here you are"  
  
"Experiencing more than I ever thought possible. And not just career wise"  
  
An affectionate look passed between them before Jack gave a wry chuckle.  
  
"I can just imagine you singing and dancing in front of your mirror thinking 'One day I'm going to be a star'"  
  
Sam jabbed him with a finger with a smile.  
  
"Hey I was good" and then with a pause "For an eight year old"  
  
Leaning over she picked up the two coffees and handed one to Jack.  
  
"Anyway, what about you?"  
  
"Same question. Was it always military for you?"  
  
"Hell no. I was going to be a professional fisherman" replied Jack with a twinkle in his eye, trying to look serious.  
  
Sam frowned slightly and nudged him before taking a sip of coffee.  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"So am I"  
  
"Jack" she gave him a 'be serious' look to which he obliged.  
  
"Actually yes, in a way. I always wanted to be a pilot. In all honesty, I wanted to be my dad"  
  
"You dad was an airforce pilot?"  
  
"Yes, after a long steady line of airforce pilots. He used to sit with me when I was young and tell me stories of flying. He taught me about the planes, how they worked, everything. The way I looked at it being a soldier was part of the perk. Flying, that was the most important thing. I got to be a pilot and play GI Joe. Dad used to have me hooked on every word he spoke about being in the airforce."  
  
"Did you mom support the idea?"  
  
"I drove her nuts. I obsessed over planes, built models; my room was plastered with posters. Nevertheless, she supported me wholeheartedly. She said I was just like my Dad and she was proud of that fact. I was not the greatest of students. If it wasn't planes I was chasing the girls. She helped me in my studies, determined that if I was accepted into the force I would go in with some high credits. God she would scold me if I stayed out late with a girl instead of studying. My dad laughed it off and told me to make the most of it while I could!"  
  
"Hmm, let me think of whose advice you took"  
  
Sam smiled and placed a half-full cup of coffee back on the table, before sliding an arm around Jack and leaning close again. Jack placed a hand softly on her knee.  
  
"It's the first time I've heard you mention you parents"  
  
Jack gave her a smile and nod.  
  
"Yeah I know. It's not often I talk about them. They would have liked you. My dad would have loved you because your Airforce. And mom would have loved you because you're a beautiful academic."  
  
"Well technically my Dad knows you and may now want your life for dating me. Just a heads up on that. My mom would probably have drawn me aside and said 'honey, you made one hell of a good choice with that one'"  
  
For a moment, the firelight seemed to glow a little softer, and the warmth in the air seemed to up a notch. A certain tension appeared, like electricity could be felt pulsing softly in the air between them.  
  
"You wanna get out of here," asked Jack softly to which he was replied with a nod.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The restaurant was situated opposite a small park. It was a warm night and they decided on a slow walk in the fresh night air. Hand in hand they walked, following the path leading around the perimeter of the park. A few other couples could be seen, obviously having similar thoughts about taking advantage of the calm evening. They walked in a comfortable silence. Eventually Sam slipped her fingers from Jack's and slipped her arm around his waist cuddling closer.  
  
"It's been a wonderful evening Jack"  
  
"It ain't over yet" came back the reply.  
  
She could sense the smirk lining his face without looking up at him.  
  
"I know, but so far, it's been wonderful"  
  
"Indeed"  
  
Sam giggled and squeezed his side a moment.  
  
"Hey I'm just agreeing"  
  
"Indeed" mimicked Sam who received a similar squeeze from Jack.  
  
"Are you mimicking me Major?" asked Jack with an air of grace.  
  
"Of course not Colonel" replied Sam with a similar air.  
  
They came to pause in an open part of the park. In the distance, the silhouette of the mountain range lined the horizon. The peak of Cheyenne a familiar site to them. They stood for a while taking in the sight.  
  
"Just think, if we hadn't had such high ambitions, it wouldn't look so familiar.," said Sam, lying her head on Jack's shoulder.  
  
"Hmm, high ambitions. My ambitions were never filled with travel to other worlds."  
  
"I always wanted to go up there, but I never imagined I'd be going, out there"  
  
"Yeah well this is going to sound mildly pathetic, slightly corny and even remotely romantic" said Jack, turning and sliding his arms around Sam "But we'd have never met either."  
  
"Wow corny, pathetic and romantic in one sentence. You never cease to amaze Jack," said Sam, turning her face up to his.  
  
Faces barely a breath apart, and bodies pressed softly together. The dim light of a park lamp mildly washed over them, and the air was still and fresh. The whispering voices of other silent couples enjoying the evening became barely audible. There seemed an edge of reluctance as Jack dipped his head, lips moving closer. A wish between them to hold onto the moment, make it last longer, an eternity. But wishes were not on terms with two determined lovers. The kiss was soft, lingering, and memorable...for both parties.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The end ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I could go on and on, maybe I will. See how you like it and maybe there will be a follow up to see what happens next. And maybe the second date and third and fourth and fifth and........... R&R please and thankyou. :-) 


End file.
